1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a fuse detection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of, using a fuse composed of a conductor, storing the status of the fuse according to whether it is cut out by laser, and reading its stored status by a detection circuit, has been used for a fuse detection circuit. The dimensions of the fuse are determined according to the accuracy of a laser device. There is a tendency to allow the fuse to assume a 10% cuttable setting (field-proven dimensions) with a view toward realizing stable high yields.
However, the aforementioned dimension determining method has a problem that the capability of the laser device has not been drawn Up to 100%. Since there may be a case wherein when the dimensions are set in accordance with the capability of the laser device, only some of the fuse is blown due to variations in process, the conventional detection circuit is accompanied by a problem that both the opening and short-circuiting of the fuse are not detected so that a logic output becomes indefinite, thus causing a malfunction.